


Dawn of the New Blackwatch

by Nyxieee



Category: overwatch
Genre: Asshole Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Gabrielisaflirt, Protective Gabriel, doesn'tknowhowtoshowhisfeeling., slowprocessofedginess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxieee/pseuds/Nyxieee
Summary: Everything was fine, Blackwatch and its activities were kept in pure secrecy , between you,your father and UN and you liked it that way . It was never your opinion to have other people being recruited to Blackwatch. Until a soldier with the fucking name of Gabriel Reyes had to show up together with his douche ass attitude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story's gonna have a lot of swearing especially in your point of view and Gabe's point of view. xD

_30 bodies , piled up into a single bundle. Assault riffle bullets splayed everywhere, Silver floors painted red with blood . It looked beautiful._

“You think they'd eat our ass up if the UN knew ?” You raised a question to your sister but you had your gaze fixed to the dead silent bodies. Bodies that belonged to an elite organization that aimed to recreate the Omnic Crisis. It's a shame , they wore they're best suits and ties . Yet here they are , piled up with poorly trained ,tacky clothed body guards.

_30 bodies , piled up into a single bundle in front of You and your sister. This was your daily routine. The smell of gasoline oil ,blood , and gun powder , they never ceased to disappear in every mission. You both got used to it as if it was part of the atmosphere that you breathed in. as if it's what that keeps you alive._

This is normal. “Silly ~, ofcourse they'll know. We're Blackwatch. It's what we're trained for.”  
She laughed . She laughed at how amusing your question was . She laughed as if there were no 30 bodies that laid lifelessly on the cold bloodied metal floor.

_30 bodies, one ticking timebomb._  “ They said “eradicate” them right. ?”

You chuckled .

“well they weren't pretty much specific. So I'd guess this is fine.”

 

_BUZZZ_

“God..give me five more minutes.” You dragged the sheets up to your head, wishing it would somehow deafen you from the disturbing alarm. _Annoying_. You groaned , trashing the sheets away from you. The rays of the sun were the first to greet you, right in the face. There was only a second when the buzzing dispersed. Then it went on again earning another groan from you. It was your phone, frantically buzzing on the table by your side. You sluggishly got up , your black soft strands tangled against each other. You brushed a hand up ,sweeping of some strands that led astray in your face. You whipped your head to the frantic buzzing of your phone.

_3 missed calls - DAD_

Annoyingly picking it up, you answered. Your voice low, tired and pissed. “WHAT.”. “Office now.” It was immediate , serious in a way , but it lacked command. You had to comply though. You were his daughter , his proud jewel , his little pumpkin , of course he had no guts to just tell your things and order you around. The call dropped, he didn't even wait for an answer.

“ No way I'm taking a five minute shower ,Dad.” You laughed at your stubbornness. You gave out a few stretches ,before you slid yourself off the bed. You wore nothing less than a black shirt that had the Blackwatch symbol imprinted on it's back ,and some decent black panty hose. The soft cold breeze was what accompanied you throughout your nights in the Overwatch base and you loved it.

The warm blast of water hitting against your skin was the best feeling ever . The way it glided and snaked down your collar bone , to your gifted bust made you forget what you need to comply to your father. You gave out a delightful sigh as you glided your hands down to your slender waist. Even as a soldier , you had no toned muscles , no abs ,no scars but you had the curves, the caramel coated complexion that every woman would dreamed of . No lotions ,No creamers .And also the fact that you were a soldier of stealth and flexibility. You were proud of what you have become , of what your father has molded you into. You and your sister were the very first members of Overwatch's Blackwatch , the very first to propose of it ,in fact. You just wished she could have stayed , a little longer. You've grown for the past 3 years , well-trained ,well-groomed,well-experienced than ever. You are 18 now,and an elite soldier . _Heh_. and should be mature enough to forget what happened back then. The clock beeped to a time of 10:00am . _Fuck. You overslept. A lot._

7AM was a Soldier's standard wake up call. But screw that. Screw that constant insomnia that you had to get over for yourself. Screw the milk that wasn't nearly as much of help with it. Tell your father ? So that it would make him crazier? . He worries too much for you. Too much. You brushed both your hands up to your damp hair ,gathering them to rest at your right shoulder, squeezing off the excess water. You turned off the running water and proceeded to walk out of the shower.

No need to cloak yourself with the shower robe, what kind of dumb ass would even dare take a step in to your quarters. They'd be sure to think twice if they don't want to come face to face with Satan. You dried yourself off with the towel that rested neatly on your chair. Then did your hair ,they were healthy and beautiful the way they are ,you never did have to use hair clips or hair ties. You slipped in to your uniform. A customized Blackwatch uniform truly by your father's . You slipped into your ebony black hoodie cloak ,the wide black hood resting neatly on your shoulder, the cloak was wide and sleek that it covered your inner khaki duffle jacket. , black High-waist jeggings paired below with knee high leather wedged boots and lastly the Blackwatch emblem that you pinned unto your cloaks right shoulder. Perfectly Beautiful and Deadly. You gave yourself one last look at the mirror ,fixing that sidebang that always covered you left eye, that specific side bang that everyone kept teasing you for looking like a girl having an emo phase. You weren't one to put on make up unless it was a very important mission that needed fabulous killing.

You finally made your way out of your quarters. _20 minutes . It took you 20 minutes to prepare._ Well,you cant blame yourself for being a proper growing woman. You were deep in your thoughts as you walked your way to your father's office. “G-Goodmorning Ms.____ .” A soldier, he looked newly recruited , greeted you midway , with a salute. You waved a simple “Hi.” flashing him a small smile. _Why do they need to salute?_ You weren't one to demand authority, you treated everybody as your friend unless you're Ana or Reinhardt. Now those two are the real worth of Respect. You continued shuffling your way to the aformentioned office . At the sound of the door opening before you , A soft yawn slipped passed your mouth. You flicked your hair to the let them rest on your shoulder as you bid a “goodmorning” to your father .

 

“Well,you seem to have a very good morning, Sweety.” His tone was sarcastic ,but had a hint of softness , Your father sat at the very edge of an oval shaped table ,arms crossed. He was a man ,well-known for his brilliant nano tech enginneering. He had his usual lab coat on, underneath it he wore his grey polo and steel white tie. He was one of the few whom contributed to the success of Ana Amari's nanoboost rifle . “Yeah,until you called. Thrice .” You scoffed as you noticed from the corner of your eye there was another man sitting beside him, arms crossed too. He was tall,muscular , pretty much looked Hispanic ,you could tell from his brown complexion , you couldn't help but stare as you headed your way to a table where a little coffee dispenser sat your father had installed in his office,luckily the man's own gaze were focused on the blank silver table so you took the chance to study him ,feeding your sight. He must be one of those Super Soldiers ? . Your unending gaze then fixated unto his lean muscles , broad shoulders, then to his face, his screwed up face . This man had faced wars no other soldier could have survived, from the looks of a scar that dragged along his lower cheek to the bridge of his nose. He wore a gray beanie hat that tucked in every inch of his hair, you even wondered how often he managed to groom his beard . It looked neat and well-trimmed. H _e looked gorgeous . What? WHAT ?_ .

You cleared your throat as to straighten up your sinful thoughts. “What seems to be so important that you had to dial me at least thrice ,Dad ? I'm pretty much flattered actually.” You giggled as you pressed the coffee maker on. “ We're about to discuss a very important and grave issue for your information.”

“Ooo ~ Scary ~.” You teased before your lips threw a playful smirk at your father,gesturing him to continue. Your father only gave a huff at your action. “ AND , You as the very first member and proposer of Blackwatch . I'd like you to introduce yourself and give a simple and brief introduction of Blackwatch to our dear friend ,Gabriel Reyes.” . He gestured his hand to the man beside him, who was silent for the past 10 minutes since you came in. _Introduction ? Gabriel Reyes ? Why does he need to know? Blackwatch was supposed to be a group that only belonged to me and my sister_ .You were slightly amused , giving out a chuckle as the coffee maker beeped,signaling it was ready for serving. “ Dad, I may be the only living sole of Blackwatch ,but I'm not one to do any kind of measly “introductions”. "

“Well,you're gonna have to Sweety , he's ... gonna be Blackwatch's strike commander.”

_What._

_The ._

_Actual ._

_Fuck ?_


	2. Pawns and Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chica - (Spanish) Girl, Cutie, Las

You instantly paused, processing what you father has blurted out. You wanted him to repeat what he said,you'd wished he hadn't said what you dread he would soon say. _Strike Commander ? Is he joking?_   
Your head tilted a bit for you to fix your gaze to your father ,your narrowed eyes darted his eyes. “Since when did Blackwatch need a “Strike Commander” ,Father.. ?” . He couldn't see your face ,but your tone had describe what you were feeling. Confused ? Yes . Pissed ?, Very. He caught your tone , how heavy it was ,how much his phrase had broken your pristine mood. He cleared out his throat , trying to ease you. “S-Sweety , the UN had had seen enough of your service. What ?, _Are they trying to relieve me with this “super soldier” ?_ . and they've all decided that--”

**BAM**

Your fist pummeled down the counter enough to send a slight jolt to your father. “They think they could calm the flames of my vengeance by sending in one of their !..” You protested ,eyes darting straight to the other silent man. “Pawns. To deal with it ?! ” You snapped ,gritting your teeth. You didn't care ,you were so pissed. You whipped your whole body to the two figures, eyes gleaming in fury. “Dad, Blackwatch was supposed to be for me and my sister only ! . You made a promise to both of us that this only involves between me and my sister ! . ”

He tilted his head down ,giving out a guilty sigh. “I know. But we ,both know. We can't do anything about it . What U.N wants ,what U.N gets.” His phrase only made you growl ,storming your way out of his office. _What am I going to do now? ,No, I wont let this happen_  . “ Young lady, where do you think you're going ? Come back here this instant ! ” Your father weakly commanded . _He really has to work on that._ “ GOING OUT , AND **I'M TAKING THE JET** ! .” You barked back,exiting to the door with heavy footsteps.

“W-Wait !, that Jet was just newly—washed..” Failing to stop you ,your father slouched back to his seat . “Well, that certainly didn't end well.” He huffed .The silence went on for a few moment until the man known as Gabriel Reyes let out a fainted chuckle. “quite a feisty one ,she is , mi amigo .”.In reply, your father gave a slight chuckle too . “Just like her mother.”. Your father straigthened himself up in his chair , elbows rested on the table's surface as his hands brought up to cover his lower lip. “ Now , why are you still doing here , Blackwatch's Strike Commander Reyes ?” .

It sounded hushed. “Pardon ?” .It made Gabriel whipped his full attention to what your father had said. The soldier's face was priceless ,delighted by the super soldier's reaction,your father smirked gesturing his head toward his door. “There goes your first mission,Gabriel Reyes : Prove yourself. To her.”

Gabriel scoffed at the sudden announcement, it was his turn to slouch his back on his seat ,clearly not believing what the other man had said. “ You're kidding right?” .Your father's smirk never left , arms crossed ,proud. So proud. Before he dismissed Gabriel ,bidding him to probably his death ,he gave one last note to the man. “Oh , and bring yourself back in one piece. The last time I sent a fetcher for her . Eh,..” . The man pursed his lips,shoulders shrugging. “let's just say he had 4 of his lower ribs replaced with artificial ones. Good luck then. ”

_Back in one piece? Did she butcher her father's suitors ? How did a pissy brat like her end up being the only member of Blackwatch ? Everything happened rapidly. Gabriel stood at your father's door for a moment,processing everything ,what he had to do , how he was going to do everything. Am I supposed to babysit that brat while she goes on a rampage , bitch-fitting on cold-hearted omnics ? . Hmm. Not bad._

  
You stomped your way in to Overwatch's launching station where you father's jet was grounded in line with some other Overwatch jet planes. Scanning your ID card ,you quietly mumbled to yourself. _Relieve my ass , I'm still 18 and well ! and it's only been 3 years ._ You made your way in , face scowling. Winston and Lena was there ,busy tuning up on one of the Overwatch's aircraft,but the way you shuffled in furiously made them jolt up . You were a rare sight to see, having a scowl on your face , that made Lena brought up a question . “You okay ,love? Seems like life's giving you the hard lemons.” . Short and simple you replied ,your hand waved a gesture of “Fine.” .Whining about your problems to other people won't make it easier for you. This was your problem , Your father's. Actually. For the past 3 years in your work as a Blackwatch Operative you've learned to deal your own problems . The world isn't a fairytale where everything would just instantly go your way. And that's how it had always been. You had this whole jumble of thoughts again running through your head as the jet's entrance folded out to welcome you in. You wanted to forget about what happened , you wanted to destroy some illegal omnic tech factories. Maybe one or two factories would ease your brains off. You brought your first step forward unto the jet's ladder,you'd wished you were still in your bed . No missed calls , No annoying buzzing sound , No Gabr-. “Aren't you gonna invite your new boss ,Chica ?”. Tone was sleek ,low yet sounded flirty and it was evident he was smirking even when you had your back fully turned at him.

_WHY , GOD WHY. DOES.HE.HAVE.TO.SHOW UP !?_


	3. I Don't do guns, Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "______" Refers to (your Name. )

Gabriel Reyes had appeared out of nowhere , his whole body leaning unto a pile of carefully stalked aircraft junk boxes. You even gave yourself a second , to think how the heck he had managed to catch up to you. Last time you took a glimpse of him, he was sitting like a lifeless statue beside your damn father. Just keep walking. “Stay out of my way , Reyes.” You hissed ,you eyes darted the man behind you only to realize he had already inched a centimeter close to you , his chest arching ,leaning in to whisper at you ear . “Chica , I'm not even in your way yet.” He cooed. _He fucking cooed you. A super soldier with the name of Gabriel Reyes just fucking cooed you_. Ofcourse ,blushing and stuttering would only satisfy his fucking ego. You instead threw him a warning growl, your magenta eyes gleamed death but even with those combination ,his smirk never left his face , _nope, it only grew wider_. He's not stopping is he ? “Alright.” You cooed back. Oh you just had to coo back. Your whole body whipped to face him ,arms crossed under your bust , a sarcastic smile painted your lips . “ You have a minute to pack what you need. First raid is at a travel time of 2 hours , let me hear one whine during the raid and you're out. Got it?” You instructed authoritatively ,for the first time. From the looks of your eyes that stared intently with his hazel brown eyes ,he was pleased. “Thank you,Chica.” Purely amused ,he chuckled. _Fuck you too ,Reyes_. No reply was needed, you proceeded to settle inside the jet as the man took the minute to grab his ordnance ,prepping up his armory.

It was a two hour flight , to a factory outpost run by omnics , located at the foot of a lone mountain , on the recent observations and data Winston had gathered on the aforementioned factory . It's works are now considered inactive but the place had been used to store in illegal omnic artillery to later on be delivered to larger active organizations that want to dread the world with another Omnic War. Filing your nails didn't help fast-track the time and so did the jet's steady automated flight mode. The inside's of the jet were customized ,having only two sets of couch facing side by side. It was designed only to accommodate a few guest since it was only you and your father who owned it. The edge of it ended up to a be a cabinet of guns,ammos ,daggers and switch knives. Communication lines were also placed on hold at the edge ,for emergency and so were medical kits. For the past hour, you dedicated the time doing research about the man using a tiny holopad that you lay hidden away from the man's sight. **Gabriel Reyes ,Age: 25 ,Height : 6'1 , Weight : 93. Closely related to the new Overwatch Strike Commander Jack Morrison** , _Oh,him. I've only encountered this guy by seldom chance, he was a bit more of a Gentleman rather than this cunt behind me .Never knew they could be related_ . Hometown **: Dorado . Current weapon : Hellfire Shotguns.** _Hm. Not bad._ As you had enough of his profile, you threw your head back on the pilot's seat , swirling your chair around to see the man who'd later on “replace” you , sitting casually on the edge of a caramel leather couch, cleaning up his twin shotguns. He treated both as if they were two live cats,stroking the barrels gently with a towel. “So, Hellfire Shotguns.” He only gave a nod at your inquiry, pairing it with a decent smile. With any reminder of precaution,he tossed you one of his shotgun ,with fast-relexes you caught it just in time ,examining it.

“twenty pellets per shot,two rounds per second. For the likes of the Righteous Overwatch Soldiers , that's a bit brutal.” You teased ,juggling the ebony shotgun in your hand as you got up from your seat to join the man. His brows twitched up ,his decent smile had curled back again to his smirk . That signature smirk of his. _Damn ,he looked sexy_ . “Oh ,you seem to know your guns ,Chica.” .You rolled your eyes at his attempt of flirt, slouching your back unto the couch ,resting the shotgun he had tossed to you between where you both sat. “You know it's _____.” .

“_____ ? what , no intimidating code name ? No hashtags or number?.” He joked ,picking up the shotgun that nestled in between both of you, a chuckle escaped from his mouth as you gave him back a glare obviously not entertained. A sudden beep on the clock then grabbed both of your attention .

_10 minutes till landing._

Athena ,Overwatch's mainframe ,announces . “Thanks, Athena.” You got up from your seat to check where you have arrived. You walked back to the pilot's and co-pilot's cockpit ,getting a clearer view. Just like what Winston said. A dark lone mountain draped in thick sheets of snow . Great . Snow. “Athena ,could you give us a reading for the temperature outside?.” .

Beep bop beep.

“The temperature is at a degree of negative twenty-four degrees, I remind you not to stay too long outside Ms.___ ,You might catch a grave condition of Hypothermia.” You nodded at her report ,shrugging off her warning. _Well then that's where my big ass cloak comes in handy._ “I guess this is a good place to land, Athena.” You requested pulling your wide mouthed ebony cloak to your head. “As you wish, Ms.___ and Goodluck !” .

You bid a farewell to Athena as you exited out from the jet with Gabriel . He carried one shotgun with his right hand ,resting it on his broad shoulder, the other dangled down on his left holster. A couple of shotguns shells covered his chest ,then another two rounds of shotgun shells strapped around his waist. You nodded your head to him as a signal to start moving as Athena activated the jet's special camouflage system. You both laid low at a distance of 30 meters from the storage factory located under the mountain. The wind was blowing heavy and both of you needed to move fast before you freeze your asses. Gabriel was assigned to scan the parameters using infrared powered goggles. “No signs of body heat. Just a bunch of tin can Bastions.” .Thinking at the back of his head, he had realized something . He haven't seen you holding up any kind of gun or firearm, but just the maroon colored talons that your thumb and two fingers wore earlier. You were simply staring back at him as he whipped his head to you , reading your body from head down to your slender waist ,ending up on the aforementioned talons. “Hey Chica , where your guns at ?”

_Is that what he was staring for ? God ,his face is priceless._ Your eyes blinked for a moment before bursting out a kind chortle. “ I'm a civilized woman , I don't carry violent guns , Gabby.”

_Did she just call me “Gabby” ?_


	4. Screw Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost killed Gabriel. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "______" Refers to (your Name. )

“well, we're not dealing with civilized people here, Chica.” He jeered. _What's she gonna do then,lap dance her way out ? .Oh sh-_. A Bag maybe in the size of a purse ,came straight at the man's face but he grabbed it just in time at the impact ,falling a bit off balance at your sudden action. “ What the fuck's a purse gonna do ?! ” . Your face was still amused as ever. Your tongue echoed a clicking sound. “tsk , I see now why they had picked Morrison to be the Head Leader of Overwatch. You never do learn to shut up, do you? .” You sighed as you knelt to meet his height ,unlocking the feminish colored pastel pink purse. You flashed a wink at the confused man,diving your hand unto the bag's inside. From the purse you pulled out two belts ,attached to each of both were 4 pieces of chess pawns,2 pieces of chess stallion, Rook and Bishop. You sat comfortably down the snow covered surface, your thick cloak protecting your rump as you started to strap the first belt unto you right thigh then did the other one to your left. Your legs spread enough,for you to comfortably adjust the belts. You haven't noticed but Gabe was staring the whole time ,his mouth agape. You gave him a quick double take ,chuckling at the sight of his wide eyes. Pulling yourself up ,a sly smirk smeared across your lips as you slid a maroon taloned finger under his neatly trimmed goatee for a tease ,snapping the man back to his consciousness. “Guns out ,soldier. We're going in.”

Just fifteen meters away from the designated location ,Gabriel gave one last check at his infrared goggles. His tongue led out a clicking noise. “ Damn, there's too many bastions gathering up in one area. Chica ,Ill take the one's--.” . “Pegasus.” You quietly summoned , cutting his phrase as you threw a stallion chess piece. Right at that moment a burst of a horse's cry came descending down from the chess piece as it instantly took form, first came it's head, then it's strong muscular legs, then it's two pairs of wings ,wings that extended a far and wide like a butterfly's . You leaped up ,straddling yourself unto the massive holographic horse as it poised ,readying for your command. “Stay low and wait for my signal. ” You instructed as the horse charged it's way galloping from slope to slope.

_WHERE'S THE PART WHERE SHE SAID “WE'RE” GOING IN. ?!_

“Chica ! Damn it !” Gabriel gritted his teeth ,as he yanked down one of his gun back to it's holster as he chased after you. He wasn't like Jack , he had no super speed ,but he had quiet the stamina just enough to catch up to you as the horse you rode doved down unto the swarm of bastion , blowing off the bastions that were meters near your impact. Thick fogs of snow flew up ,encasing yourself with the bastions. The only thing Gabriel could sight were rectangular glowing red frames that ran frenzy in the growing thick fog. Spontaneous gun shots rang through every sides making him frantic. _What the fuck happened to her , did she survive? There's fucking no way._ Gabriel couldn't believe he was arguing with himself at the moment , was he gonna charge himself in ? Was he gonna risk his life to you whom he has no knowledge of if you had actually survive the diverging cluster of gun shots ? In his seconds of dilemmas , the area had shushed. The thick blinds of fog weren't settling. _Fuck_ . _Was it over ? Was he gonna carry back home a dead carcass of a woman ? Back to her father that's gonna murder his ass._ Thoughts were ringing everywhere in his mind as he took a cautious step forward , his hand on guard on his dual shotguns. “ Chica !” _She's dead isn't she ? Please . Dont_. “ CHICA !!. ” . _Fucking no_  “_______ !!! Arghh !" A stream of stinging pain rushed through Gabriel's left shoulder blade. His reflexes triggered ,his other hand pulled one of his shotgun, aiming it towards where the shot came from . His sight was getting blurry from the sudden blow but he managed to spot the source of the attack. In the middle of the blinding fog,stood a chess piece.

_A chest piece ?..! Was this a set up ?_

A human-sized Queen chess piece . It's top resembled three heads of a female,eyes we're fiery , eyes that glowed magenta just like ____'s , it's torso spewed out branch-like arms that flexed and lashed out. It had sensed Gabriel's presence again,seeing it's first attack didn't prove effective , another branch-like arm of her's lashed out on it's way to Gabriel.

_Fuck ,she was waiting for the chance to kill me , all along._

**THUD**

_Did it slice me into half ? There's ..no blood? . Why does my back feel cold?_ . “What have I told you about whining.” Your voice echoed softly above him , you had tackled Gabriel down just in time as the dark branch missed blowing his brains off. Your black strands of hair brushed his scarred brown face ,as he took the moment to blink his eyes to what the heck just happened. You could hear his breaths were short and heavy as you took the time to stare at him , and so did he. The fog had settled revealing what was once a band of bastions that stood on guard now was a massacre of bastion parts , bodies that were still intact a few minutes ago were now left in pieces ,their circuitry and arms teared off like paper scattered in the snow covered surface , heads had gone missing , their metal chest lacking a chunk of it's center core. A total wipe out. In the midst of it posted in a disorganized way were your pawns ,your decoys that bared multiple bullets, it was clear too that you used them as barriers as you charged in with the stallion .You pulled yourself away from Gabriel ,giving the man some space to sit up straight , not minding the injury in his shoulder, your face blank as your talon fingers magnetized the human-size Queen piece retracting it back to it's miniature form, back to your hand. Gabriel's face was pure baffled,his hazel nut eyes staring intently at you ,waiting for an answer, a fucking explanation . “The Queen attack's anyone within it's range of sight. I told you to stay low and **WAIT** for my signal.” You responded . Your face stern ,gaze leading to his injured part . Your head shook , down disappointed.

Adjusting the little communication piece in your ear, you reported to Athena . “Athena , Mission cleared. Bomb's set at 60 seconds. You're good to pick us up. Recruit is injured.” Immediately the female mainframe responded. “As you wish , Ms._____. I''l be right there.” Departing 30 seconds before the explosion ,you faced back to Gabriel pulling the man up carefully . “Get up , this place is about to go down.” Emotionless ,you commanded. Gabriel only gave a nod ,his gaze down ,lips pursed.

  
_Fuck. I screwed up big time._

 

Moments after the jet took flight , the once white sheeted lone mountain bursted into a cloud of hot flames and black thick ashes ,the bomb was a success . Chunks of the mountain eroded down , freshly minted band of omnic artillery now fell unto ruins as the large mass of rocks overwhelmed the massacred area. Satisfied with what you saw,you proceeded to Gabriel to tend to his wound. He sat silently on the couch , ignoring the blood that had smeared across the clean surface of caramel leather , his head was down. He must have felt bad. One hand of his rested on his bloody shoulder . You sighed ,back arching down for you to reach at his hand that failed to cover up his bloody mess. “Take them off.” You asked ,your other hand tugging off his dull matte jacket. He cocked a brow up before he complied to you. It took only a second for him to pull his jacket off above his head then a dark v-neck shirt that could almost tear apart with every flex of his biceps. You gulped ,breathing in heavily at the gorgeous sight in front of you, damn was he making your undergarments wet. _Fucking sexy. You swear you've never been this wet below you. Oh God, drop your stare ___ ,drop it_ . “Chica , I'm fine.”

crap

His gruff voice sent vibrations down your abdomen , you adored how well-built he was , not too lean ,not too muscular . The Soldier Enhance Program had sculpted him to perfection, the way his solid abs flexed with his steady breathing . “Cariño.” He arched closer to your ear delivering another response enough for you to snap back to reality,enough to find out that your gaze were still sticking unto his perfection. “ I said I'm fine,Cariño. ” He pulled away from your ear ,a devious chuckle loud and clear as his lips pulled into that smug smirk of his . You threw him a glare before your brows jerked up at the sight of his wound had started to heal. “ Healing Capabilities ,huh? ,lucky you Super Soldier.” You sniggered ,getting up from you position to get some medical towels. “Well at least wipe yourself clean, you look like a mess.” You pointed your talon finger at his still bloody patched up wound.

Past a minute , you had returned to Gabriel carrying some damp towels and an antibacterial swab. “Sit up straight.” You requested as you placed the swab beside where he sat .You stood in front of his figure as you started to unfold the damp ,brushing it on the excesses of blood. You mounted a knee just on between his thick thighs for support as you continued rubbing the damp towel on the wound. His hands were perfectly still but you could imagine for an instance he'd suddenly coil them around you . _Oh God. Hurry up,hurry up,hurry up or he's gonna fucking eat the virginity out of you._ You kept your thoughts busy on the antibacterial swab you patched on his shoulder as he delightfully stared at how much your face was getting redder. His smirk never left , that smirk of his that almost bursted your ovaries to bits. “Thank you ,Cariño.” He teasingly cooed near you ear and that was all it took for your face to become redder than the blood you had cleaned. Mildly irritated ,you whacked the towel on his now grinning face, seemingly pleased at how you reacted to his playfulness. “There,now put your shirt back on. You fucking flirt.” You scolded , pulling away ,trying to fade off the blush on your face.

“I don't think you want me to ,Cariño.” Gabriel teased once more pulling away the towel that lightly tackled his face, laughing at how you tried to hide off your blush but a glare followed quickly from you, unamused. “Shirt .On . Now.” You gave off a final warning as you left him to proceed to the cockpit. You sighed , a hand covered your head as you slouched your back to the pilot's seat. _Now's not the time to be fucking around ____ , he's gonna be taking your place , Blackwatch. He's gonna be taking your whole life ._

_But unless..._

You avoided talking to Gabriel for the past 2 hours since your departure back at base. “ Ey,Chica ,wanna grab some lunch ?” He offered but you waved it off with your hand that was preoccupied with your call to the UN . “Not hungry.” You responded before you took your exit first down the jet ,then out of the launching station ,leaving the latino behind.

“Gabe ! Over here! “ As Gabriel ,alone, entered the cafeteria ,the sounds of Lena “Tracer” Oxton echoed towards where the man was. “We saved you some torTILLAHS !”. The latino's eyes dulled at the mispronunciation and barked back. “IT'S TOR-TEE-YAHS !” .Settling in at the table with the British girl and the others , Jack , Ana ,Merci and Winston .

Jack started off the first “interrogation”. “So , Did you get it ?”


	5. You and Blackwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This talks about you and your ability and a little bit of your past.

“She's stubborn.” Gabriel's brows furrowed as he took a sip from his cup of coffee before he continued. “and unpredictable.” His hand that held his coffee gestured to the ripped fabric located on his shoulder. “Oh my..” Merci's hand covered her mouth as she added. “Did sh—” . “FWAHAHAH !! ” Ana's loud burst of chortle interrupted the surgeon,banging down the cup of coffee unto the table. “YOU JUST DID NOT “ _YOLOED_ ” YOUR WAY INTO HER QUEEN CHESS PIECE. OH GOD . THAT IS FUCKING EPIC,REYES . ” Winston only sighed as he pinched his nose bridge as Jack had no idea what had happened during Gabriel's first mission with you. “ uh.. can someone explain what happened and why were suddenly talking about chess pieces?”. “She haha.. controls ha.. chess pieces.” Ana tries to catch her breath ,both her hands slapping the table. Lena ,seeing how the sniper's having difficulty explaining with the wild laughter added Ana's phrase. “Well,you see love~ . Torbjorn and her father collaborated in designing a unique weapon for her. A holoshifting device they implanted on specially engineered chest pieces that at the will and command of her , could shift and take massive physical form of their designated roles. It was only a single time that I saw her in battle, in a joint mission ,just like your mission a while ago. I only manage to see her use a few of her pawns to block off the enemy's gun firings and that Oh so majestic stallion piece~! THE PEGASUS ! ” She drooled , reminiscing the moment before snapping back to the whole conversation. “ and Poof ~! The mission was a success in just a minute ,thanks to her. I just wished I could have seen her on close up ,but she told me to stay put and let her do her little tricks.” She pouted.

_It was just like what Chica said. “STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL.”_

 “guessing the Queen piece did THAT to you ,Reyes ? .” Winston concluded. “YOU SAW THE QUEEN !?” Coming back from Lena, she shouted . “Not a pretty sight to see. “Ana warned ,lips pursed ,as she rested her back on the chair. “I second it.” Gabriel huffed. Winston gave a nod at their opinion and continued . “The queen is her strongest piece , once she puts it on the field , it's.. best stay out of a mile away from her and that piece. Forged with the strongest metal on earth , titanium, metal that could penetrate through a titan armor, the queen lashes out her specially crafted whip-like tentacles attacking any form in her sphere of sight, may it be friend or foe. You're just lucky enough she caught up to you before the queen did.”.

“Ooo~ Reyes gotta girlfrieend~ Ana teased but the hispanic man only shot her a glare. “... and the other pieces?” . Gabriel glances back at Winston. The ape sighed ,his hands brought up together ,fingers intertwining near his lips. “Anybody who could have seen all the pieces,may never had lived to tell the tale.”

_The pawns were basically your shield to any attacks , they act as a massive piece barrier, The stallion /Pegasus acts as your carrier , it is strong and swift , and can plow straight through an enemy's sturdy front line considering to what happened during your mission with Gabriel. The pair of bishops are your basic healing aids,similar to Jack's healing pods . The pair of rooks acts as chained ring blades,they are of good use in any tight close combat situations._

“So you're telling me.” Jack's arms were crossed, back slouched ,unconvinced. “An 18 year old girl ,who controls psychotic killing chess pieces, single-handedly leads the black ops and is now currently gonna be with the lord strength and guidance will be replaced by a double handling shotgun , arrogant who's so full of himself ,good for nothing hispanic flirt named Gabriel Reyes?” His words sputtered.

“Yeah,most likely.” Gabriel smirked ,showing he was purely amused and proud. Merci on the other hand was a bit worried about you. She knows you aren't looking forward to this and you'd wished time would just slow down. Blackwatch was your life and what's left of it. Losing it was losing a big portion of your life. Was ___ really gonna hand over Blackwatch down to Gabriel ? “I haven't seen her take some lunch ? Gabriel ?.” .

“Eh,Cariño told me she wasn't hungry.” Gabriel shrugged . “She's not one to eat in a crowd of people,love. She's a shy one.” Tracer let out a soft giggled as she picked off a tortillas chip ,dumping it generously unto a salsa dipping.

And no way Tracer was lying at all . You weren't one to mingle in with the large crowd. You were in your room typing down a written report on your recent mission with Gabriel . You had changed backed into your recent blackwatch shirt with a pair of skimpy black cycling shorts. It was already a quarter to one and you knew by those times ,the only food that will remain are in the canteen were some apples , a portion of dull-tasting mashed potato and tea. Mint Tea. _Well ,Tea would be nice._ But you were too busy on the computer ,dead tired and too pissed off at your father to call him and order him around like the ittle princess you are for a cup of tea. You brought your hands upward to do a little stretch before they came down to continue clacking on the keyboard. _Just a little more ._

An hour has passed and you finally finished half of your report . You let out a restless groan, flipping down the holoscreen as your other hand brushed and tugged your now unruly hair. Flipping your head up at the blank ceiling ,you stared at it for awhile before your head came back down to examine your surroundings. Everything's irritably still. It wasn't there but you could still hear how your room was more alive with her – Your sister .How unfeminine you both laughed at your little secrets and inappropriate jokes .Recounting back your memories were a pain. You shook away the flashbacks before they could even cloud your mind. _It's okay, It's okay. This is okay_. You comforted yourself . The weak hums of your air conditioner , the low quiet ticking of your mini clock and the light beats of military boots shuffling along your corridors. Lunch was already over. _They must be heading back to their work._ When your job as a Blackwatch Op will be over ,you wondered ,wondered if you'd still go through this dim pattern like routine tomorrow. Guessing it will. You prayed. If your plan will succeed.

A separated Holoscreen flickered up infront of you . It showed Athena's icon. Your brows cocked up. “It's quite rare to see you coming up ,Athena. Is it something urgent ?”

“ Absolutely. The UN wants your answer by the next morning.

_Fuck_.

I know it sounds immediate but I'd advise you to decide and think this thoroughly with your father and Mr. Reyes. Ms. _____ ”

 

You sighed as you palmed slid down from your forhead to your chin. “Alright. Thank you for the notif. , Athena” .

She welcomed you and logged off in an instant.

  
Your written report was finally finished , fingers were sore , and so were your eyes . You wanted to head out for a late lunch but you were suddenly too drowsy to do so. Picking yourself up from your sit, you whipped your gaze to the clock 4:00 pm. You continued to head your way to your bed , diving and carelessly crisping the once plump bed folds. It only took you one soft inhale and exhale before your mind clouded into black and you shifted into deep slumber.

“Bet I'd die first , Sis.” You chuckled nudging your sister's elbow.

You two stood infront of a burning illegal omnic factory ,secretly located deep below the valleys of geysers in Russia. It was one of the many perfect sources for making and engineering the apocalyptic omnic soldiers. The Titan . Using the abundant flaming lavas underneath the valley ,they made the Titan's main armors . But the plans of making the aforementioned machine had halted in both your presence . The explosion you had planted in the base had eaten up every bit of engineering tech ,every omnic man that stood in both your ways were left dead cold on the ground ,wires sparked and and came together with the blood of Russian gun mans that too were stubborn to keep out of your way. .

“ Hah , bet you'd even outlived me ,idiot ~” She smacked a hand on your rump , obviously teasing. “Hya ! What the heck ! Not in front of the corpses Sis !” You growled in embarrassment rubbing your rump. She chuckled ,resting the jet silver painted sniper gun torbjorn had customized for her. “Even the dead needs a little bit of laugh ,sweety. ~” She chuckled once more before her face had shifted back to gentle smile as both your eyes stared into the raging fire. “and I'm sure you will.

….

  
____ , You have to promise me that you'll never run away , never run away from being a Blackwatch Op. Promise me you'll put an end to .. these people.” Her eyes gestured to the surroundings then back to you. It was for the first time that you saw death in her eyes. Her death. It was as if she was anticipating her end, that it sent a terrifying gut clenching wave all over you body. You didn't exactly know what to say . You could never imagine her dying before you. Your sister was as skilled as Ana Amari , a sniper of exceptional abilities, Jack Morrison's now second in command. And what are you ? A lucky spoiled brat that gets to throw overpowered psychotic chess pieces to omnic puppets and political dummies. What could you possibly do to outlived her? 

 

You had awoken , tiny pebbles of sweat gathered on your forehead as you kicked yourself up to wipe it off. You rub your eyes to fix your vision. You twisted your head to look at the windows which viewed the night sky . _NIGHT SKY_. “It's night !?” You shouted at yourself and unexpectedly your stomach responded with a growl. “ and ..I'm hungry.” You'd hope the canteen was still open.

Your head popped out of your door ,scanning the area for potential unwanted human contact. Let's not forget you ARE a shy one. Seeing there wasn't anyone, you silently slid out of your quarter in just your blackwatch shirt and skimpy shorts and some furry black bed slippers. You slowly shuffled your way to the canteen and you've noticed the corridors were all deserted but you could hear the echoes of Torbjorn and Reinhardt's laughters . “They must be in the lobby celebrating for that damned latino hunk.” You sniggered ignoring how the laughter grew louder as you here more people chatting in the lobby.

Pushing yourself into the canteen,thanking God that it's still open but in which was almost deserted with only some cargo personnel finishing their trays. You made your way to the food counter. Damn was it emptier than the deserts of Namib,South Africa . “Ah ! Señorita _____ ! What can I get for you ? ” A man that had the same complexion of Gabriel greeted you , but he was no super soldier . He had no abs but he had a big bowl belly. He had no muscles nor biceps that almost had the perfume of gunpowder but he had the skills for heaven cooking . He had no scars that adorned a scornful face but his smile was as wide and joyous like the sun on a bright morning. He was the canteen's head chef.

“ Hey , Señor Pedro. Err.. anything available I guess?” You greeted him back with a giggle. “Ofc- ..” His head looked down ,obviously not noticing that there were actually no more food left in the trays. “Oh , what am I saying !” He smacked his forhead. “ For a minute , mija.” He went back to the cooking area picking up plateful of tortillas chips, and a little dish of salsa . “I made the salsa extra spicy just the way you like it. Señorita .” It was carefully wrapped around a transparent plastic and you could tell it was still fresh and warm from the fogs the clouded around the transparent wrapping “Thank you, Mr.Pedro.” . You gestured a thank you with a gentle nod.

“It's nothing . I heard about you being demoted , Señorita. I'm really sorry.”

“It's fine ,Mr.Pedro and it's more like being replaced rather – by that darned Reyes guy. “ You snickered at your sarcasticness

“Ahh, Mr. Reyes is a good man. Señorita. ”

_Huh. Good man my ass._ In an instant your mind was clouded by his flashbacks ,the way he cooed you ,the way his smirked made you undergarments soaking wet. Carino. He smiled but his eyes showed suspicious . “You two even kinda look good together, Señoritaaa. ~ ehh ehh. ” His thick brows cocked up, mouth in a wide grin.

“W-WHAT !? **I.DO.NOT!**.LIKE HIM, MR. PEDRO !”

  
Ofcourse you do , your red face says it all. Of course it was obvious that you were thinking about Gabriel and how you'd want him to dominate you in bed . All night long .

“Just kiddinggg ,Señorita.” He bursted into a laugh, waving off his joke. “Oh by the way , your papa asked me to give this to you. He figured you were still outraged by what happened. He left a note too.” The man headed to an emptied fridge taking out the last bottle of milk with the said note,handing it you. “Here. I hope this will let you have a good night rest, Senorita. ”

_It doesnt._

“oh, Thank you.” You bid him a farewell ,flashing a contented smile before you took the bottle ,craddling it in your arms with the plate of tortillas. You were walking mid way to your quarter when you lazily decided to just eat alone in the balcony just a few walks nearer than your quarter.

 

At a far ,from your left side , a corridor of quarters lined up and on the end ,you've sighted an empty good enough balcony for you. It was cold yet soothing , the breeze tickled your skin and danced with your long black hair. You rested the plate of tortillas on the balcony's surface ,popping up the milk ,gulping just a decent amount of it. Plucking off the note that your father adressed to you ,you read.

_" I'm sorry about what happened earlier. We can thoroughly discuss about it tomorrow. Please don't be mad. :(  "_

You folded the paper as your eyes  rolled at your father's weak note. "You suck at apologizing ,Dad. "

 

As you entertained yourself with the tortillas and the salsa's ,you welcomed back the flashbacks you had in your sleep .Inhaling in the thick cold air your eyes melted shut , smiling to yourseld as the memories kicked in ,clouding your mind again.

 

  
_I shouldn't have agreed on that fucking one-man mission. “It'll be done in a twinkle ~ You worry too much ____~ .I'd bet I'll break your all time record for omnic kills !”_

“No.. No.” As you deliberately took a step back your legs went numb.

_I should have stayed by your side._

“It was a tampered remote controlled explosion that caused a severe 3rd degree burn to half of your sister's limbs and torso .” Your father couldn't believe either what he was saying , head down as his lips trembled as he grasped your shoulders for comfort ,continuing . “And the impact from the explosion might have cause a major concussion to her..and could degrade the chance of..”

_It was all my fault._

Your fist clenched unto your father's lab coat . “M-Merci can save her right ,dad ? Dad … Dad !! You can't let sister die ! DAD !!! ” Your mouth jittered as you begged. You begged that this was all a joke. Begged that your sister was just hiding somewhere ready to pounce behind you and tell you that it was all a prank.

“Merci's Cadeuceus Staff … is barely in the process of testing and were not sure yet what could be the side effect on using it on an actual human. ”

_I shouldn’t have left you._

“We'll have to try !!! Please! . ” Your dim magenta eyes overflowed with thick tears as it stared back into your father's dark circled eyes.

“Merci cant , she's not yet ready … to tamper someone's life. Please dear. ”

“This is all my fault..THIS IS ALL MY FAULT...” . Your hands released off of your father's lab coat to clench your hair. Your fingers intertwining and coiled into your thick bundle of hair as you fell down to your knees.”

“Please don't say that.. It's not –.”

“ SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF ME !!!”

...

"Chica ? "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why I didn't place any role for the king chess piece and it will be soon revealed in the future upcoming chapters.


	6. Commander Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel knows a bit of your past and how Blackwatch is important to you.

Your eyes slid open again , you've subconsciously finished the milk and half the tortillas. With a heavy sigh you threw your head back to the twinkling sky. Your eyes reflected the miniscule balls of burning gas but your attention to the sky was severed when you caught sight of a shadow in the corner of your eye. It was tall and broad , it's muscles were define and well-toned . The thick air brought you a slight sent of gunpowder and … alcohol from the figure. “ Chica ? .” You don't know why but you've missed his tone. It was soft , softer than before yet he still has that baritone masculinity in his tone. Gabriel Reyes. You slightly twisted your head to acknowledge his presence .

Gabriel had enough of the boozes torbjorn had offered . _Damn, that dwarf was a huge drunkard._ He shuffled himself towards his quarter. Just a few steps more ,a last turn to the left , leaning on the metal walls to support his weight. His face was burning red from the boozes, his hand rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to clear off the dizziness in it . His gaze then stopped to where you were , on the empty still balcony with only the half finished tortillas accompanying you. His eyes traveled slow , to your slender legs ,then up to your skimpy cycling shorts, your shorts that almost failed to cover a bit of your skin that it slowly drove his thing warmer. “Chica?”

God did he want to shot his heat up inside you.

“Reyes.” In an almost faint whisper , you called ans took the moment to ask . “ Did it hurt ? ..”   
Did it Your figure stood still in the balcony and your back still turned against his broad masculine figure as you questioned him loud and clear . His thick brows furrowed unable to completely understand what you were asking so he approached to you. His elbows rested on the balcony's ledge, while his eyes gazed straight at you waiting for you to repeat your question ,maybe ? . Your gaze averted his,staring into the empty space. “Did it Hurt? The program ? .. The drugs.”

_Is she talking about the Soldier Enhancement Program ?_

His position shifted a bit ,suspicious over what you asked . “It hurted like Satan.” He answered ,deep and it was as if the pain from the program was evident in his tone. Pleased with his answer ,you turned your attention to him , you eyes fixated on his facial features ,to his scars ,to his properly trimmed beared . Every detail of it. You even ignored the red streak painted across his cheek . It must be the alcohol working on him. He eyed you back , his brows still furrowed. “ Why do you ask ,Carino. ?” . His question was ignored and you asked him again. “ Do you know Talia Night ?” 

First the Soldier Enhancement Program ,now , Her sister ?

“Y-Yes. One of Ana Amari's star pupil. She died in a bombing accide.. ” He cleared his throat. He shouldn't have said that. He whipped his gaze away and seeing he did , you too stared forward. “She didn't . I killed her .” A bright silent lightning pierced through the sky as the heavy winds blew over the strands of you hair away from your cheeks. “Carino .. ,you didn't” . Gabriel pulled off a light laugh trying to brush off the gloomy heaving atmosphere but you halted him when you said. “I wanted to kill myself too. .”

“ … you know they should have secured those drugs somewhere out of a “ _child's reach”_ .”

“ Securing the drugs ? .” It took him a second to realize .

Of course anyone who'd lose someone who means so much in their life would feel dejected , alone and abandoned. The lost of your sister traumatized you . You wouldn't eat for a week, You couldn't sleep right. And one day you had to end it all , end your suffering and what not better way to steal and wreck open a crate full of SEP drugs,pills and injections.”

“You... stole drugs that were specified only for the use of **SEP** SOLDIERS... **SOLDIERS** .” His voice raised as his large hands instantaneously grabbed your narrow shoulders , making you stare at him with force. “ Carino! ,you could have di--.” Another lightning blinded and pierced the sky.

“I could have died? Well .. look where I am now.” Your dull eyes were dead straight pinned unto his hazel nut infuriated eyes. “I once thought it killed me. I prayed it did. But it seems the damned drug had better plans for me.” You scoffed. “A fucking miracle isn't it? , even Merci couldn't believe it either.” In disbelief ,he released you from his grasp before you continued. “ The drug didn't kill me nor it was a miracle that I survived. That's for sure. It only amended me to a .. Better me . That's when I realized I still had a promise to my sister . To Blackwatch ” . You gave him a smile ,grabbing the half plate of tortillas to the man and he accepted as he kept quiet for the whole time.

“to get rid of the malevolent and the cruel, from the world. That is what we both believed is Blackwatch's most prominent objective.” You brought your hand to his shoulder ,giving him a more reassuring smile. “I hope you won't ever forget that, Commander Reyes.” You purred.

_Santa Maria ,was that a Yes? Holy shit, She just promoted me . Wait._

Your hand slid off of his masculine shoulders to flick your hair ,as you shifted away from Gabriel. “ W-What are you supposed to do now, Chica.” He asked , his once raised voice shifted to a worried tone.   
You only paused for a moment before you flashed him the corner of your magenta glowing eyes in a very tender way and you continued to walked away from him without a hint of a phrase ,fading into the unlit corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ,your family name here is Night.


End file.
